


KuroDai Shorts

by DarksStars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarksStars/pseuds/DarksStars
Summary: A collection of KuroDai fics that are too short to be published on their own.Enjoy~





	1. No, you first

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation on twitter with @catcrowcalls 
> 
> "Daichi and Kuroo won't hang up on each other.  
> Daichi: you hang up  
> Kuroo: no you ;)  
> -3 hours later-  
> Daichi: HANG UP WE'VE GOT TO BE UP IN 3 HOURS  
> Kuroo: NO YOU"
> 
> (Un-betaed so please excuse any errors )

Daichi kicks his bedsheet off of him as he turn to his side; summer heat still clinging around late september nights and making his room hot and humid still. He wedges his phone between his pillow and the side of his face. It’s not the most comfortable, but his arm was getting tired of holding it up against his ear.

Kuroo’s voice is still coming in from the other end, and Daichi is more than happy to just listen as his boyfriend finishes telling his latest weekend adventures with Bokuto in Tokyo and any interesting that happened during practice the day before. Daichi laughs at some point of Kuroo’s story and he has to press his face further in his pillow to avoid being too loud and potentially waking up his parents.

This has become their little Sunday night ritual. Distances sucks. Miyagi is only two hours of train away from Tokyo, but neither of them have the time nor money to make the trip, so at least hearing each other’s voice is a small, but welcome comfort.   
  
Daichi glances up at his desk and winces. His alarm clocks displays 1 AM and Daichi knows he needs to be sleeping -they both need to be, really-, especially since they both have school tomorrow and needs to be up bright and early to be at practice on time.  
  
“Kuroo” Daichi says to interrupts the other, voice barely above a whisper. “We need to sleep.”  
  
Kuroo sighs and the line goes quiet for a moment, until Kuroo speaks again, with audible reluctance in his voice. “You’re right… Alright. Goodnight, Sawamura, sleep tight.”  
  
“Goodnight, Kuroo, I’ll text you tomorrow.” Daichi replies, a soft smile on his face as he closes his eyes and waits for the line to cut.  
  
Seconds passes by and Daichi faintly hears Kuroo’s breathing coming through. He briefly wonders for a moment if the other didn’t fall asleep right away and goes to dislodge his phone from underneath his face.  
  
Unless…

Daichi’s eyebrow twitches. Oh no. He’s not doing that again.  
  
He can almost hear the shit-eating grin he knows is on Kuroo’s face right now even before the other speaks.  
  
“You hang up first”  
  
Daichi groans and rubs his hand on his face, exasperation already building up. “Kuroo, I do not have the time to play this game. _You_ hang up first.”  
  
“No, no, _you_ hang up first.”  
  
Daichi would like to believe that he’s a completely reasonable and responsible person. Truly, he has nothing to win here. The sooner this is over the sooner he can sleep and maybe, just maybe sleep enough to be able to handle the wild bunch that is the rest of the Karasuno team this early in the morning.  
  
But his competitive spirit refuses to make him lose to Kuroo Tetsurou even if it’s over something as stupid as which one gives in first and finally ends the call.  
  
\-----  
  
“ _Kuroo_ ” Daichi hisses. They’ve been at it for at least an hour and Daichi might be tired to the bone now but he Will.Not.Give.Up. “We have to be up in 3 hours, so you hang up **_now_ ** !”  
  
“Well, why don’t you hang up then? Wouldn’t want you to arrive too tired to function at practice. Don’t you have a reputation to hold?”  
  
“Don’t _you_ have a reputation to hold?”  
  
“Me? Nah, I don’t have the same ‘Mister I am always responsible and in charge’ reputation with my team as you do.”  
  
“So you’re saying your team knows how much of a slob you can be?”  
  
“Wow, Sawamura. I am hurt. I just have a more friendly and casual relationship with my team that is all.”  
  
\----

Daichi wakes up startled by the sound of his mom calling him from downstairs to wake up or he’ll be late for school. He opens his eyes instantly and winces at how unusually bright his room is.  
  
His eyes can barely stay open as he turns and looks at his alarm clock.  
  
_Shit._  
  
Oh he’s definitely going to be late.  
  
Jumping out of bed right away, Daichi hurriedly puts some clothes on, grabs his phone and school bag, and runs out of the house in a record time.

He manages to catch up with Suga right as his vice-captain arrives near the school gate and Suga turns to look at him with a bewildered look before erupting in laughter.  
  
“Daichi” Suga manages before he starts laughing again and needs a moment to stop. “Did you, hm, look at yourself before leaving?”    
  
Daichi blankly stares at Suga,his sleep deprived brain not processing the situation at first until he slowly looks down and freezes.

His black jacket and pants are inside out, the seams visible on the outside, but the worse is the lack of the usual white t-shirt with ‘Karasuno High School’ written on it. Daichi goes red up to his ears when he realizes that he did not change his shirt and is still wearing what he wore to sleep: an old slight stretched out Nekoma t-shirt from Kuroo’s personal collection.  
  
Suga starts laughing again and Daichi just knows that his best friend is never going to let him live that one down.  
  
“I think someone stayed up too late talking to a certain cat captain, hmm?“  Suga teases with a knowing smile and a wink as they fall into steps toward the team’s room.

Daichi doesn’t reply. He’s accepted long ago that Sugawara Koushi is the only person he can’t win against.  
  
\----  
  
Daichi notices he got a text during practice right as he leaves the team’s club room to head to class. It’s from Kuroo’s phone, but someone else -presumably Kenma-, must have taken it because all it contains is an attached picture.  
  
Of Kuroo sleeping in a pile of bags in the Nekoma’s team locker room, drooling on - what Daichi hopes is- his own bag.

Daichi makes sure to save the picture and he smiles as he pockets his phone. That’s good enough of a victory for him.


	2. H/C Prompt #15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from a list of hurt/comfort prompt on tumblr and Kythen sent me the #15. 
> 
> Feel free to request one either in the comment here or in my askbox on tumblr!
> 
> [Prompt List](http://darksstars.tumblr.com/post/157642960245/hurtcomfort-dialog-prompts)
> 
> [My Tumblr Ask box](http://darksstars.tumblr.com/ask)

**15.“You need to eat something”**

 

“You need to eat something”

Daichi’s voice is muffled through the thick layer of blankets Kuroo is currently nestled in on the couch. On the couch, and not in bed like Daichi would have him be, because being sick sucks and he can at least use it as an excuse to watch TV all day. Except, he slept through most of it and now that Daichi’s voice woke him the pulsing headache and feeling his entire body has been replaced by heavy wet cotton has returned. It’s easier instead to burrow his face further in the thick blanket and avoid whatever Daichi wants to ask of him right now. 

“Tetsu,” Daichi’s voice is gentler this time as he pulls back the blanket away from Kuroo’s face. “You need to eat something.”

Kuroo sees the slight frown on Daichi’s face and the genuine concern on his face and okay maybe he feels a bit guilty for ignoring him in the first place.

“ ‘not hungry” Kuroo protests, because he really isn’t. The only thing he’d like to have right now is more cold medicine, because at least that made him feel slightly less like was dying.

_ Ah, there it is.  _ That smile on Daichi’s face when his patience is wearing thin. The one that normally would have Kuroo trying to push his limit further to see where that goes, but he’s not gonna try his luck with that today. 

“Okay, what do you have?”  

“You have the choice between a fine selection of soup without crackers and soup without crackers because you forgot to buy them last week.”    
  
“Okay, that’s fair.” 

  
\----   


“I’m sorry” Kuroo says, voice soft even though his throat felt much better after getting some cold syrup after eating. Daichi finally managed to coax him back to bed so now Kuroo gets to press his whole body against him and leech off Daichi’s warmth and okay, maybe he should have agreed to that hours ago.    
  
“For what?” Daichi asks, turning his head to look at Kuroo. 

“That you couldn’t go see your friends today because of me” 

“It’s okay, they’re in Tokyo for a few days so we just rescheduled. But, Kuroo-”    
  
“Hm?”    
  
“Maybe your ‘The rain won’t get to me if I run fast enough to the conbini’ theory isn’t as valid as you think it is, huh?”    
  
“Ah, but, Sawamura, science wouldn’t be as exciting without failures.” Kuroo answers, wide smile spreading on his face that makes Daichi shakes his head and sighs exasperatedly. 

“Just grab umbrella next time.”    



End file.
